


Buried (9,300 Fathoms into the Sea)

by Aggression



Series: Zine Pieces [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Resurrection, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggression/pseuds/Aggression
Summary: Megatron, furious in his afterlife after being killed by Sam Witwicky.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime (Past)
Series: Zine Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098372
Kudos: 18





	Buried (9,300 Fathoms into the Sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was going to be my entry for the cancelled second edition of the MegOP Zine. I consider it the same universe as my piece in the first volume. Please enjoy!

Megatron tore into the Fallen.

He literally tore into him, clawed at the ancient mech’s long face and pulled down, tearing off his jaw. The phantasm disappeared, but Megatron was so enraged he did not notice the first figure of the Fallen fade. He only knew that there was now a Fallen behind him. The Lord High Protector again attacked with ferocity.

This continued for some time, until a femme Megatron did not recognize appeared. She grappled his advance, throwing him over top of herself before putting distance between them. “You’ve got the opportunity for peace in death and this is what you do?”

Megatron paused, his engines roaring in the silence. Until the femme had mentioned it, he had not recognized that he was dead. Megatron’s rage faded into a dense knot of emotion that sat in his tanks like slag. He had failed; he was dead and the AllSpark was lost. 

“Are you done?”

“Who asks that as if they have the right to?” Megatron snarled.

“Basteonna, the first Lord High Protector within the lineages of Cybertron.”

With dentae still bared, Megatron studied Basteonna. She was smaller than him, by a noticeable amount, but he knew not to underestimate her. After all, she had already deflected one of his advances.

“And why am I speaking to you, Basteonna? What good does it do for the dead to annoy one another?”

“I come to see what remains. A failed warlord, or someone worthy of the title Protector.”

Megatron understood the full weight of her accusation. 

They would say that he had betrayed his Prime, and so, all of Cybertron by extension. Lord High Protector Megatron and Optimus Prime had been a strong match for governance at the beginning of their tenure. Success through societal and economic growth, through avoiding the machinations of a scheming Senate that had slowly come to heel had pulled them together. The admiration and slowly growing love he had had for Optimus as they changed Cybertron through hard working servos still existed. But it was buried. Megatron made a choice long ago. Let love sweep him away and blind him to Optimus’ shortcomings, or do what was best for Cybertron. 

Grow her strength, and so her safety. That was why he dove helm first into driving the military forward, to leading the Defense Division to being the leading governance of Cybertron. Optimus vied for a peace that would not last; he had ignored the threats of the Ejoorians, and all the other alien species waiting to carve away a piece of their space, colonies, and even their home planet to sate their greed. And yet Optimus still had moved to shackle the military. He would not act in Cybertron’s best interests. 

Truly, Optimus did not care for Cybertron, not as he should. He had proved that fact the second he had allowed that human boy to destroy the AllSpark within Megatron’s chest. That was a sacrifice too great, whatever the circumstances. The second that Optimus had thrown away the AllSpark, he had thrown away the whole of the Cybertronian people. He had not even the excuse that the destruction of the AllSpark defended Cybertron. It had only been so that Optimus upheld his misguided ideals. 

Flickers of the characteristics that Megatron had once admired still existed. Optimus Prime’s strong will, his quiet contemplation, a passion for science and history that he became swept up in when explaining his studies to others. His ability to scorn the stupidities of the Senate without besmirching his own character. However, that had all been eclipsed by Optimus’ damning adherence to an equality of all beings so stringent he could not hold Cybertron and Cybertronians in the importance that they deserved. 

A small part of him would always naively hope that Optimus would realize how costly his ideals were. Megatron had loved him once, and he wanted to be justified in doing so again.

“‘Had loved?’ Do you no longer love him?”

Megatron roared, rushing Basteonna again. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD. What gives you the right?”

She defended, and then counter-attacked, twisting around Megatron to kick him in his lower back. “This is an examination of being, Megatron. A look at your very spark. We have struck the Fallen’s name from history, and must decide if we shall do the same for yours.”

Megatron staggered, recovering and lashing out with a backwards kick; Basteonna deftly leapt away. “Who is we?”

“The lineages of past Primes and Lord High Protectors. You have garnered much ill attention; even the original Primes will weigh in upon this affair.”

Basteonna continued to speak as Megatron continued to attack, swinging with punches, striking to grasp and grapple her to gain the advantages of his size and strength. Basteonna slipped through his servos like oil.

“Going against the advice of your Optimus Prime, you took one of the artifacts from Simfur for yourself. Through it, the Fallen spoke to you, clouded your judgment, and was allowed to spread his own influence up Cybertron - the poisonous hate the Primes had cast out generations ago returned.”

“Cybertron was threatened, and he knew secrets of the planet not even our predecessors had known. He was of use to the planet.”

“There is never a reason to trust anything that mech says.”

Megatron transformed his arm into a sword. “Short-sighted, the whole lot of you then.” 

Megatron attacked, this time not motivated by rage, but by disdain. The long-dead Protector was his senior, but not his better. “If only you had come to me in life. I would have used you as evidence to Optimus as to why Cybertron’s policies needed to be changed, her military and influenced increased. The regulations and the division of our governance prescribed by our predecessors questioned.”

Basteonna did not draw a weapon in time to counter and failed to dodge out of the full reach of Megatron’s sword. He knocked her aside with the flat of his blade. “You say he cannot be trusted? That is true, but that does not invalidate the information that could be pulled from his processors. Cybertron and her people come first, and I will use any knowledge and advantages available to myself for the betterment of the planet. You boast about casting out the Fallen? I had planned on killing him.”

Basteonna finally drew her own blade as she rose from the ground. “Only a Prime can kill the Fallen.”

A rhythm was born into the space of afterlife they occupied. A series of sound punctuated by careful steps and swords clanging and sliding off of each other as the two Protectors fought. Megatron grinned as he spoke. “As if I would let some arbitrary, and I bet mystical, decree stop me. 

“Besides, if Optimus and I had warning, I would have prepared him for the task myself. Look at him now! A warrior forged through battle! A true match for me! But Primes were not to worry about war, was that not the decree after the Fallen fell?”

There was not a real physicality to the space, but Megatron’s sword bit into a floor all the same as Basteonna dodged a downward swing. “Your whole lot casted their lineage into a passivity that costs Cybertron! But that is your trend, is it not? What excuse does the lineage of dead Primes and Protectors use to justify allowing the Fallen to live at all?”

Basteonna’s stoic disposition finally broke, enraged as a series of spikes flared along her shoulders and back. “You are also dead!”

Megatron lunged. He would have struck Basteonna right in her hollow spark-casing had he not suddenly faded from the afterlife. 

***

Megatron awoke to crushing pressure, optics and biolights of various mecha blazing in a shifting darkness. He ignored the crust of corral and other sea creatures that had begun to grown on himself. There was no need to talk, and his Decepticons followed as they ascended from the depths.

Megatron rose from the ocean; he shot into the sky, tearing through a pitiable human submarine as he passed. He was no fool. It would have been the Fallen who had organized his resurrection - that ancient being would be the one to carry such knowledge.

Megatron had aligned himself with the Fallen long ago, but that was with purpose. His use for the Fallen was coming to an end; Megatron doubted the mech was willing to remain hidden now if he was orchestrating events on Earth now.

Basteonna believed only a Prime could kill the Fallen. Megatron strove to prove her wrong.

Briefly, he let his processor wander as he exited Earth’s atmosphere. That small part still always hoped that Optimus would see sense, that they would be Protector and Prime as they should be, together again. 

It was a foolish daydream to imagine them defeating the Fallen together. Megatron would have to make up for Optimus’ shortcomings, as he always intended. 


End file.
